User blog:ArtDraw12/Danganronpa: All At Once - Chapter 1
Following is chapter 1 of Danganronpa: All At Once. To read the prologue, click here. Chapter 1 - Hard Decisions, Hard Consequences Theme Song 'On the beach' Kyosuke: Miaya Gekkogahara, you've been accused of being a mastermind behind this game. Do you have anything in your defence? Usami (Miaya): Someone's obviously trying to frame me! Kyosuke: Oh really? Usami (Miaya): Why would I even use avatar that looked like one of those mascots? Wouldn't that be too obvious? Kyosuke: Perhaps you like this motive too much. Or perhaps you wanted to create "too obvious" scenario on purpose. Juzo: Listen, girl, that bear said the game will end after we kill every mastermind. Make it easier for all of us and just admit you're one already! Usami (Miaya): B-but I'm not! Kyosuke: The evidence says otherwise and we don't really have any other suspects at the moment. Haiji: About that... Kyosuke: Not now. We're dealing with the prime suspect now. This is when a shy person, who was so far hugging their father in fear, steps out. Chihiro: I-I believe she's innocent! Kyosuke: What makes you think that, child? Chihiro: I...I knew her! We were working together on a virtual reality program. And she's Ultimate Therapist! She's the last person who could be some crazy maniac! Miaya Gekkogahara blushes. Kyosuke: Do you want to be accused of cooperating with the mastermind? Taichi: Excuse you, my child isn't a person behind this! And neither is her friend! Kyosuke: Ultimate Therapist, Ultimate Programmer and the IT teacher... It all adds up now. You could've easily create those robotic bears. Taichi: You're accusing me too now?! Juzo: It does look suspicious. Kazuo: Wait a minute, wasn't there a third person working on that virtual reality project? Chihiro: Yes, why? Kazuo: If my memory's correct, it was Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist. What happened to him? Chihiro: H-how can I know? H-hie probably died in that riot... Kazuo: I'm afraid this only makes your friend even more suspicious. Chihiro: Why? Kazuo: Just take the look at the survivors among the students. Not counting Sōshun Murasame, Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Andoh and Sohnosuke Izayoi, she's the only survivor from class 77-A. Sōshun Murasame survived, just like every other member of the Student Council, while the other three were originally from Class 76th, before being suspended for long enough to repeat a school year. Perhaps Ms. Gekkogahara wanted to be the only survivor from her class so that no one who knew her would be around...Because she's one of the masterminds. Chihiro: Then why didn't she make Reserve Course students kill me or my father?! Juzo: Well, some of them are still around. Sato: How many times do I have to tell you we had nothing to do with the riot?! Chihiro: Besides, if she wanted me dead, she would kill me even before the game! Kyosuke: Maybe. Or maybe not. If you were the only victim from Class 78th, and Miaya would be the only survivor out of the students who worked on virtual reality program, she would be even more suspicious. Usami (Miaya): Oh, so now it wouldn't be too obvious?! Kyosuke: Exactly, it would. Which is why what has to be done, has to be done. Usami (Miaya): You don't mean... Kyosuke: Unfortunately, yes. There's too much evidence pointing at you. And the game can end faster if we kill all of the masterminds. Which is why we must take that risk. Chihiro: No! I'm begging you! Taichi: Please, it doesn't have to end like this. Kyosuke: Oh, so you want more victims? Killing the masterminds will prevent many unnecessary deaths and despair. Which is why it has to be done. Chisa: Kyosuke, are you sure? Kyosuke: There's no other option in this case. Juzo, help me. Hold her tight! Juzo: Roger that! The Ultimate Boxer holds Miaya Gekkogahara, while Kyosuke Munakata grabs her neck, about to choke her to death. Daisaku: Wait, are you sure about this? We can do it in peaceful way! We can let her defend herself in a fair trial! Like I say, "a dancing wolf needs no sake", right? Kyosuke: I believe I already explained why it has to be done. Daisaku: But this isn't what Great Gozu believed in! He believed we shouldn't kill anyone! Kyosuke: This is exactly what Great Gozu believed in. Killing the masterminds means less deaths! Daisaku: Please, let's at least make a vote about what to do. I'm begging you! Kiyotaka: Yes, please! A voting would indeed be a better solution. However, the former Ultimate Student Council President doesn't listen and goes back to choking Miaya Gekkogahara. The Ultimate Farmer closes his eyes, but it's too late. He already saw the scene. Suddenly, some noise can be heard. The Ultimate Farmer falls on the ground. His left eye starts bleeding, while the left side of his body turns dark purple. Seiko: Huh? What happened? Kyoko: His forbidden action was witnessing the violence. The Ultimate Detective says, pointing at Daisaku Bandai's bracelet, which now shows his forbidden action written with bright, red letters. Seiko Kimura, who's at the end of the group, clearly wants to go to him and help him with her medicine, but something's preventing her from that. She looks at the ground. Seiko: Too many people...Can't take that risk...If only it wasn't a sunny day... Usami (Miaya): See? Violence doesn't lead to anything good! Kyosuke: Shut up, it's your fault! You are the mastermind! You created his forbidden action! The former Ultimate Student Council President shouts, and once again attempts to choke Miaya Gekkogahara. Upon seeing this, Juzo Sakakura holds her tight once more. Chisa Yukizome covers her face to not see the scene. This time Kyosuke Munakata gets to finish his work. Miaya Gekkogahara was choked to death. Kyosuke: Chihiro and Taichi Fujisaki, you should be happy there isn't much evidence pointing at you. However, you two shall be killed too, on the account of working with Miaya Gekkogahara and trying to defend her. The Ultimate Programmer runds away, crying. His father runs after him. Juzo is about to chase after the two, but suddenly a monitor on the palm tree nearby turns on, displaying Monokuma. Monokuma: A body has been discovered! The announcement plays twice, after which Monokuma and the other mascots appear in person. Monokuma: I'm so proud! Two more deaths already! Monomi: How can you be so happy about that? Monotaro: Daddy's happy about everything despair-inducing! Monokid: Hell yeah! Such as bullying Monodam! Monodam: ... Monofunny: I'm glad I wasn't here when those deaths happened. Though it appears they weren't as gory as the previous ones. Monosuke: Boo, non-gory deaths are boring. Shirokuma: I miss you, brother. Even if you talked too much... Kyosuke: Quit it, we have more masterminds to execute. Monokuma: Huh? More masterminds? So you think you already executed one? Kyosuke: Wasn't Miaya Gekkogahara one of them? Monokuma: Nope, if you killed a mastermind, I'd announce it. Kyosuke: B-but...She had that rabbit as her avatar! And she's the only survivor from her class who wasn't suspended or a member of Student Council! Monokuma: So what? If I tell you she wasn't a mastermind, then she wasn't one! A bear never lies. Monosuke: Yay, daddy said his catchphrase! Kiyotaka: See?! It was pointless! How could've I let this happen?! Makoto: Kyosuke, you should've had more hope in her! Chisa: Kyosuke, I'm so, so sorry. I can't imagine what you must feel right now. Kyosuke: It doesn't matter. I had to take that risk, even if it turned out to be unnecessary. We must find and kill all of the masterminds! Chisa: But if she was innocent, then at least we don't have to kill Chihiro and her father, right? Kyosuke: Yeah, it appears so. At least for now. Monokuma: Speaking of killing, let me continue talking about the game. First of all, everyone grab their E-handbooks. They will let you know who was killed and where. They include a map of the island so you won't get lost. They also include your personal information, so don't lose them! Monocubs, Monomi and Shirokuma give everyone their personal E-handbooks. Monokuma: And there's one more thing that I didn't mention earlier. Class trials! I know that some of you already graduated, but I still decided to name it like that for the sake of it. After the end of every round of this killing game, I will have you gathered in the courtroom where you'll present your theories about who killed who. Only one person has to choose the blackened. If they get the killer right, only the killer will be executed. If they get the killer wrong, only the person who accused them will be executed. I originally wanted to go with everyone else but the blackened, but there are so many of you here that I couldn't waste the game like that. And if everyone will be too scared to accuse anyone, the group will have to vote for the unlucky person who will be forced to do it. Mahiru: But we already know who killed Daisaku Bandai and Miaya Gekkogahara. Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura. Monokuma: I know. I didn't mention it earlier on purpose so the first killer would be screwed. Upupu! Other killers will have to kill in a secret. However, Juzo Sakakura didn't kill any of them. He was only holding Miaya , while Kyosuke was the one to kill her. Also, Mr. Munakata actually didn't kill Daisaku Bandai either. Sure, he indirectly activated his NG Code, but forbidden actions are a special case. The killer would have to know the victim's forbidden action and trigger it on purpose for it to be counted as a murder. In other words, no trial for Bandai. And Kyosuke Munakata can still kill one more person before his unavoidable execution. The bears and Monomi leave, while the former Ultimate Student Council President gets depressed after hearing the news. Tears appear on Chisa Yukizome's face as she looks on Kyosuke and her bracelet. Kohichi: So...What do we do now? Juzo: Isn't that obvious? Find and kill all the masterminds before this round ends, so that Kyosuke could survive. Tenko: Who cares? That degenerate male will get what he deserves for killing that innocent girl. Juzo: You little...! He did it for everyone's sake! Haiji: Well, I know one of the masterminds for sure! And I'll gladly kill her! Kyosuke: Who is it? Haiji: My little half-sister, Monaca Towa! Monaca: What? Big brother, why do you accuse me? Haiji: Isn't that obvious?! You were building those robotic bears at dad's factory! You said they were meant to protect Towa City. And here they are, hosting our game. Who else could it be?! Monaca: Big brother, don't you think someone's just trying to frame Monaca, like they framed poor, innocent Miaya? After all, we both had similar hairstyle and we both used wheelchairs. Maybe the mastermind is someone who hates pitiful children like us? Haiji: Is that all you've got?! Monaca: Don't you hate pitiful children because they remind you about what you did to me? Haiji: What? Monaca: Aren't you now trying to frame Monaca to save yourself because you are a mastermind? Haiji: Huh? Monaca: You did have the access to our dad's factory too. And you hate poor little Monaca. Monaca thinks you hacked her robots to frame her so you could kill her. Haiji: What?! Don't be ridiculous! You know I know nothing about how to build or hack robots! Sonia: But Kazuichi knows! Kazuichi: Yeah! Wait, are you trying to accuse me of being a mastermind?! Monaca: But even if you want to kill Monaca, would you really do it, big brother? When everyone's watching? You want to end like poor Kyosuke Munakata? Haiji: I... Monaca: Not to mention Monaca's just a pitiful child on a wheelchair. If you killed me in front of everyone, they'd hate you. Haiji: You're a demon, not a pitiful child! Masaru: Says the demon itself! Nagisa: Please, no more killings. Monaca's our friend. She wouldn't do that! And she's just a child. Chisa: Normally, I'd agree. Children have whole life ahead of them and their personality can change after growing up. But since this time Kyosuke's life is in danger... Kyosuke: I'm already a blackened and will die if we don't find out every mastermind's identity, so I can kill one of you. It appears there's enough evidence that at least one of them is a mastermind. But which one do I kill? Haiji: Isn't that obvious?! That little bitch! Monaca: Big brother, why are you so mean? Nagisa: Please, we know Monaca. She wouldn't do that! And we know how badly Haiji treated her at home. Jataro: Yeah, even worse than how I am treated. Kyosuke: Alright, then it's decided. Juzo, help me hold him! Juzo: Of course! Haiji: No! You're making a huge mistake! However, Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura don't listen to Haiji Towa's protests. Juzo holds him, while Kyosuke chokes him to death, like he did earlier with Miaya. Juzo: Damn it, I really hope we'll find those weapons that Monokuma promised us. The monitor on a palm tree turns on once more. Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time, a class trial will begin. Soon after the mascots appear once more. Monomi: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Another murder! 'Shirokuma: It's just...too cruel. Monofunny: I'm glad it wasn't a gory one. Monosuke: And I'm not! I can't wait for all the blood. Monokid: Hell yeah, the blood fireworks, like after headmaster and bull guy's deaths! Monofunny: Don't remind me about their gory deaths. Monotaro: Hey Monodam, do you like gory deaths too? 'Monodam: ... Monotaro: I guess not. Monosuke: He prefers when everyone gets along. Pfft! Monokid: What a shame! Kyosuke: Enough! Tell me whether I made a good choice. Monokuma: Huh? 'Kyosuke: Was he a mastermind? Monokuma: Of course he wasn't. Kyosuke: Damn it! The former Ultimate Student Council President hits the palm tree with his bare fist so hard that it starts bleeding. Monokuma: Jeez, another murder where everyone knows who did it? Boring! We're leaving! The mascots disappear. Kyosuke: Then it really was that child. Nagisa: A-are you sure? Maybe it was neither of them? Kyosuke: If what they told us is true, one of them fits to be a mastermind perfectly. And with Haiji's death, it only leaves the child. Unfortunately, I can't kill anyone anymore or I'll break a rule and get punished even earlier. Juzo: I'll... Chisa: I'll do it! Kyosuke: Chisa, no! They're all watching, you'll be doomed like I am! Chisa: I don't care! I'll explain it later. The Ultimate Housekeeper comes to Monaca and starts choking her, like Kyosuke did twice earlier. Monaca: You're...making...a huge mistake! You'll see...in later round of the game! Well, not you... everyone else will. But Chisa doesn't listen to her and chokes her to death for herself and her beloved. The monitor turns on once more. Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time, a class trial will begin. Soon after, the mascots return once more. Monokuma: Wow, I'm so proud. You're killing each other faster than I expected! Too bad you're not doing it in secret tough. Monomi: That's the only bad thing?! Monokuma: Anyway, third time's a charm, I guess. You finally killed one of the masterminds, Monaca Towa, the Li'l Ultimate Homeroom. Which actually annoys me since she was on my side. Nagisa: What?! She really was behind this?! Monokuma: A bear never lies. Monosuke: Yay, here's the catchphrase again! Kyosuke: Finally! Chisa: Yes! One step closer! Kyosuke: Out of curiosity, how many masterminds are there? Monokuma: Hmm...Giving you just the number wouldn't be too much of a spoiler, but I'll save even such light clues for later. Bye! The mascots leave again, with Monomi being forcefully dragged by Monokuma due to actually wanting to answer Kyosuke's question. Kyosuke: Does anyone have any idea who the other masterminds may be? Juzo: Actually... Junko: Huh? You do? Are you sure? Ryota: Well... Junko: Huh? You do too? Kyosuke: Junko Enoshima, why are you interrupting them? Junko: I'm just tryin' to make sure they're 100% certain about their choice, so no one else will get unnecessarily killed. Jeez! Juzo: Junko Enoshima, you were the one responsible for the deaths of many security guards at Hope's Peak! You're definitely one of the masterminds! Makoto: What? Our classmate...is a mastermind? Junko: Well, that's, like, a very bold theory. But do you have proof to support that? Juzo: All the evidence pointed at you. You were in places that were forbidden for the students! Junko: OMG, maybe I had an affair with one of the school staff members. Haven't you thought of that? Kyosuke: Wait a minute. Juzo, I thought you told me she was innocent. Juzo: I did...But I lied... Kokichi: Ooh, a liar! I like it! Kyosuke: Juzo, why did you lie? Junko: Well, Juzo? You want your dirty secret to be exposed now? In front of everyone here? Juzo: He's probably going to die soon anyway, so I don't really care. But I don't think this is the right place. What's important now is to kill you, Junko Enoshima! And I'm gonna do it! The Ultimate Boxer runs towards the Ultimate Fashonista, but is stopped by the Ultimate Soldier, who suddenly blocks his way. Mukuro: Don't dare to even touch my sister! First, you have to fight me! Makoto: Wait, so you two are sisters? Why haven't you told us before? Junko: Because it would be a shame if anyone found out she's related to me? Duh. Kyoko: Now that I think about it, they were always together... Sayaka: Wait, how can you be sisters if you have different last names? Mukuro: I'm sorry, Makoto. It's a long story... Juzo: Then I don't have time for it! Fine, I can kill you as well! If you're Junko Enoshima's sister, you're probably one of the masterminds too! Chisa: Juzo, no! You can't kill them! You must survive for me and Kyosuke! I've got one more kill left, I'll do it! Kyosuke: Chisa, no! Chisa: Why? Kyosuke: Unlike Juzo, you've got no experience in combat. Mukuro Ikusaba would kill you. Juzo: Then let me do it! Kyosuke: Chisa already reminded you why you can't do it. We need you to survive if we won't and to avenge our potential deaths. Junko: So everyone suspects me now, but no one's got the balls to kill me? What a shame! I guess I'm leavin' then. The Ultimate Fashonista walks away, with her sister joining her. Juzo: Maybe I can't kill you, but I won't let you escape! The Ultimate Boxer exclaims, chasing after the two sisters. Chisa: Juzo, no! The Ultimate Housekeeper runs after her friend. Kyosuke: Chisa, wait! With that, the trio from Class 74th disappears. ----- 'Formation of the groups' After the unpredictable disappearance of Junko, Mukuro and Class 74th's trio, Seiko Kimura decides to leave the area as well, being afraid someone could accidentally break her forbidden action by stepping on her shadow. Ruruka: Seiko Kimura is trying to escape! I bet she's one of the masterminds! Sohnosuke: I won't let her escape! The Ultimate Blacksmith exclaim and starts chasing after the Ultimate Pharmacist. Ruruka: Wait for me, Yoi-chan! I also want to see her dead! With that, another trio left the beach. ---- After some people left, the Ultimate Imposter comes to the Ultimate Animator and whispers to him. Imposter: We need use the opportunity and leave too. If anyone notices there are two Ryota Mitarais here, we're going to be suspected. Ryota: R-right... The two friends use the opportunity that no one looks in their direction and leave. However, unknowingly to them one person actually did witness them leaving. It was Kazuo Tengan, who decided to go after them. ---- Makoto: I can't believe it...Two of our friends might be the masterminds...And they never admitted to us that they were sisters... Nagisa: I guess that in this situation I can say "Welcome to the club". Kotoko: Look at Nagisa trying to sound cool! Nagisa: That's not important right now. What is important is to think of a plan about what to do. Kyoko: Exactly. And I've already got mine. Makoto, I'm going to need your luck. Come with me. Makoto: B-but I thought our class should stay together... Kyoko: I need to investigate some places and I need your luck on my side. Makoto: Fine, I guess I've got no choice. Heheh. Komaru: I'm going too! I should be on my brother's side too, after all. Sayaka: If Makoto's going, I'm going too! We knew each other even prior to our time on Hope's Peak. He's the person I can trust the most. Kohichi: I'm going with you too, kids. Kyoko: Huh? Why is that? Kohichi: I...have a certain favor I owe to my old friend. Kyoko: Is that favor killing one of us? Kohichi: No. In fact, it's quite the opposite... Kyoko: I guess I'm starting to figure out what he meant... Kyoko: Fine, I guess we can't forbid you from joining us. We'll keep an eye on you though. Kohichi: And vice versa, kid. With that, a group of the Ultimate Detective, Ultimate Lucky Student, his younger sister from Reserve Course, Ultimate Pop Sensation and Hope's Peak's talent scout leaves. The Ultimate Baseball Star tries to join them, but is stopped by his cousin. Leon: B-but I wanted to go with... Kanon: That Pop Sensation chick? There's no way she's going to ruin our love! Leon: Our love? Kanon: We're going in the opposite direction! End of discussion! Kuwata's cousin grabs his hand and forces him to go with her in the opposite direction of where Maizono's group was heading. Byakuya: I'm leaving too. I have no intention of staying in a large group with many potential killers and masterminds. One person you can rely on is enough. Toko Fukawa, you're going with me. Toko: What? M-me? Toko: Does that mean...Master Byakuya relies on me? Ohohohohohoh... Byakuya: Was I not clear enough? Snap out of it and go with me. It's an order! Toko: If that's an order, then I must obey it. Having said that, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and Ultimate Writer leave the beach. Celestia: It appears choosing a loyal servant to go with you is the best plan for this game. But who, oh who would want to serve the li'l ol' me? Hifumi: I'm ready to do it, as I did it throughout the school year! Celestia: Excellent! An experienced servant. The Ultimate Cook runs to the Ultimate Gambler. Teruteru: I can serve such majestic lady too! I can prepare a royal tea that suits such royal beauty. Sonia: Huh? Is Miss Celestia a royal beauty too? Celestia: I accept your offer. Teruteru: Yes! That means all my fantasies can come true! Celestia: Don't get your hopes up, servant. Hifumi: Yeah, I served her longer! She's going to be mine! Celestia: Excuse me? Hifumi: Sorry I spoke without permission, Miss Celeste... Celestia: I magnanimously forgive you. Now then, does anyone else want to join? Kokichi: I do! I can sense you're a liar on the same level as I am. You can get Kirumi as your another servant too. Or mine if you already have enough. Celestia: Are you accusing me of being a liar? How impolite! Kaede: No way! You two are staying with us! I don't want our class to separate like them! Kokichi: Bummer. See you around, liar lady. I guess. After Oma's farewell, Celestia Ludenberg leaves with her two servants. Kiyotaka: Our classmates are leaving without us! That's inexcusable! However, in this case, I guess I should look for our missing classmate, Chihiro Fujisaki. She left so early that there are a lot of news to tell her. She needs to know Mr. Munakata is not going to kill her anymore! Mondo: Then I'm goin' with you! A group of a nerd, a weak chick and her equally weak father? You need a real man in your group. Kiyotaka: Talking like that about your friends behind their backs is impolite! However, I appreciate your concern and shall invite you to join me. Yasuhiro: Let me join you too. Hiroko: Oh no, honey. You're going with your mother. Yasuhiro: What? Hiroko: A family shouldn't seperate in any situation. And as your mother, I ought to protect you, especially in a situation like that. Yasuhiro: Mom, you're emberrassing me in front of everyone! Hiroko: Isn't that what moms do? End of discussion, silly. You're going with me. Reluctantly, the Ultimate Clairvoyant goes with his mother, while the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Ultimate Moral Compass go to find their missing classmate. Yuta: I guess I'll stay on the beach. I feel like swimming. Hey, big sis, want to join me? Aoi: Thanks, I'll pass. But I can stay here with you. Sakura: Then I shall stay too. I'm not leaving my best friend behind. Aoi: Aw, thanks Sakura! You're so nice. ---- Chiaki: It's a shame some of us already left. A class should keep together, I think. Nagito: Ah, as expected of our class rep. Always thinking about the others. But why do we let Reserve Course students stay with us? Chiaki: Natsumi is Fuyuhiko's sister, Sato has several friends and Hajime is my... Ibuki: Boyfriend? Chiaki: ...Friend. Ibuki: Oh. Mikan: Come on, Chiaki. There's nothing wrong about love. Kazuichi: Forgive me, but I'm gonna go with Miss Sonia. A whole class is a crowd, ya know. Chiaki: Huh? She already left with Gundham when Celestia was choosing her servants. Kazuichi: What? I missed a chance to be in Miss Sonia's group?! And she left with Gundham?! No way! I gotta find her! The Ultimate Mechanic complains, leaving his classmates. Chiaki: So we already lost Ryota, Teruteru, Sonia, Gundham and Kazuichi from our group? What a shame. Why can't we keep together? Akane: Actually, I was thinkin' about leavin' with Coach Nekomaru too. I need a serious trainin' to kick the masterminds' butts! Nekomaru: That's the spirit! Chiaki: Just a training is fine, I guess. But don't do anything stupid, please. Nekomaru: Don't worry, I'll have an eye on her. The two athletes of Class 77-B leave the group. Fuyuhiko: My sister and I are leaving too. Chiaki: Huh? Why? The Ultimate Yakuza points at Sato. Fuyuhiko: That crazy chick accuses my little sister of being one of those Reserve Course students and wants to kill her! I can't let her be around my sister. Peko: Then I shall go with you. Ibuki: Huh? Is there something going on between you and baby gangster? Fuyuhiko: Don't call me... Peko: I'm one of a few participants who actually got a weapon from the start. I still have my sword. And if there's a person who's a target for murder in their group, I shall go with them to protect them. Ibuki: Fair enough. The Kuzuryu siblings leave with the Ultimate Swordswoman. Mahiru: I'm sorry, Chiaki. I'm going to go with the girls too. We need to find a weapon to protect Sato from Kuzuryu clan as well. Chiaki: But Fuyuhiko and Natsumi already left. Mahiru: I also don't trust Nagito enough to be around him. Hiyoko: Do we have to let Mikan be in our group though? Mahiru: Come on, Hiyoko! She's our close friend too! Mikan: She really considers me her close friend. How nice of her! The group of Ultimate Photographer, Ultimate Musician, Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Ultimate Nurse and their friend from Reserve Course leave, going in the exact opposite direction of where Kuzuryu siblings were heading. Chiaki: So only the three of us left... Nagito: I gotta admit that I kinda feel like a third wheel near you and Hajime. But I shall never abandon our class rep, the symbol of our class's hope! In fact, I would love it if you, the symbol of our class's hope, sacrificed me to progress the game. Being your stepping stone to hope would be the biggest honor for me. Though I also must question whether a trash like me with a useless talent deserves to die from your hands. Hajime: Is...it really safe to be around him? Chiaki: Don't worry, Hajime. I trust my friends. He may be a little weird, but I think he's just lonely. Hajime: Fine, I guess we can let him stay. We could use his luck. What is our plan by the way? Nagito: Isn't that obvious? We search for the weapons. Chiaki: No! No one from our group will kill and die at a class trial! We're going to play games together to strengthen our bonds. Hajime: You can play games here? Chiaki: My class has already been on a school trip here, so I know this place. There are video games in Hotel Mirai's lobby. As such, the trio goes to play video games, although it appears Nagito Komaeda has some other secret plan that he decided to postpone. ---- Masaru: Hey, do you remember our school trip? There are lots of fun places on the 4th island! We can go ride a rollercoaster or, or...Go to the funhouse! Kotoko: Hmm, there are luxury rooms in the funhouse. I can sleep like a real star! Nagisa: Alright, alright. We're going to the 4th island. But we don't have much time for fun! Now that Monaca's gone, we need to think what to do. Masaru: But first we're going to have fun! Leader's orders! Jataro: Yay, good idea! As expected from our leader. I wish I had good ideas like that. My ideas only disgust other people... Masaru: Be quiet and just go! The kids run to the 4th island. ---- Sōshun: Alright, other class batches may have separated, but the Student Council is going to keep together! Sōsuke: But I was planning to go with Kiriko... Kiriko: What? Tsubasa: Tarō and I were planning to go together too. Just the two of us. Tarō: Yeah, you gotta find some romantic elements in such horrible situation like this. We could really use a romantic walk on the beach. Sōshun: No one is going anywhere! As the Ultimate Student Council President I have the final word and I say we should keep together and find a place to live! There are so many of us here, everything's going to be taken soon. Kotomi: Yeah, we're not going to play that bear's horrific game! We're just going to live here until the game is over. I remember there were 16 cottages at the dock. Enough for everyone of us. Karen: In fact, there will be two more left. Tarō: Tsubasa and I can share a cottage, so that one more will be available for someone else. Sōsuke: Kiriko and I can share a cottage too. Kiriko: What?! No way! Ryōta: What about killing the masterminds though? Don't you want to end this game and go home? Sōshun: Without a solid proof, we can't kill anyone. You don't want to end like the former Ultimate Student Council President. Besides, as the Student Council, we need to set an example for the others. Ryōta: But what about Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba? Wasn't it obvious enough that they were the masterminds? Sōshun: We don't know for sure yet. And Class 74th's trio possibly took care of them. Ryōta: Fine, then we can wait. But since the game's not over yet, as soon as we find out another mastermind... Sōshun: Don't worry about that now. Let's go occupy the cottages! With the Ultimate Student Council President's request, the Student Council goes to the cottages. ---- Miu: Damn it, those bastards from Student Cunt-cil took the cottages! K1-B0: There are still 3 left. Kaede: That doesn't matter! What matters is that, just like them, we keep together! Kokichi: About that... Hey, Shuichi, why didn't you go with the other Ultimate Detective to investigate the islands? Shuichi: You know...I'm not that good detective. I'd just embarrass myself in front of the better one. Kaede: Don't say that, Shuichi! You're an Ultimate too! Kaito: Yeah, believe in yourself! And believe in the others! You know, that they aren't the masterminds. Kokichi: Kaito, this game won't progress if you don't suspect anyone! Kaito: Well, I don't know some of the others, but I'm sure there is no mastermind among my classmates! Maki: Actually, it is suspicious that our entire class survived Reserve Course students' riot...Almost as if there was a mastermind among us who let us survive on purpose because they wanted all of us to participate in this game... Kokichi: Oooh, that makes sense! And it's an interesting theory! Who do you think it may be? Maki: I shouldn't be saying that because I may end up being their target, but I guess it's obvious for everyone...Maybe aside from Kaito Momota. Kaito: Hey! I'm right here! Maki: Who was a troublemaker who didn't get along with the others, is constantly lying and has an ultimate title suitable for a mastermind? Kokichi: I don't know...You? Maki: Huh? Does he know...my real title? Kokichi: Nishishi! Just kidding. I know you were talking about me. Are you going to kill me then? Come on, you suspect me! You want to do it! Tsumugi: Should you really be encouraging her to kill you? Maki: Do not worry, I won't. Kokichi: Oh, is it because you like me too much? Or because everyone's watching and you'd be doomed at the class trial? Or perhaps your forbidden action doesn't allow you to kill. After all, it would be suitable for your Ultimate title. Maki: Which one is he referring to? Does he really know? If so, that would make him even more suspicious. Maki: You shouldn't be making such guesses. If you got it right, you'd be even more suspicious. Kokichi: Am I not suspicious enough already for you? Maki: That doesn't matter. Now that you know I suspect you the most, I can't afford to be near you. Kirumi, come with me, please. I'll need a favor from you. Kirumi: As you wish. Having accepted her future task, the Ultimate Maid leaves with the Ultimate Caregiver. Angie: Angie is leaving too. Atua says we should send prayers to Him at the Monokuma Rock, as it's the most suitable place for prayers. Our prayers should be enough to let us survive the killing game. Himiko: Hmm, Atua is so smart then. Surviving by doing so little? I'm coming with you. Tenko: Wait, Himiko-san! Let Tenko protect you from degenerate males and Atua! The three girls leave, heading towards Monokuma Rock. Kaede: Why is everyone leaving again? If everyone's leaving, I won't be able to protect you... Kokichi: Coming back to the topic of suspicious ones, I think K1-B0 is suspicious. K1-B0: What? Why? Kokichi: Because you don't even need a weapon. You ARE a weapon! I bet you can shoot everyone with lasers, or something. K1-B0: I don't even have that function! Kokichi: Not to mention a robot being a mastermind makes sense. Don't robots want to kill all the humans to take over the planet? K1-B0: I'm afraid you've read too much science fiction. Kokichi: Nah, I'm just messing with you. Nishishi. But maybe I'm right... Miu: Enough! If that dickhead suspects you, we're leaving! K1-B0: We? Kokichi: The Ultimate Robot leaving with the Ultimate Inventor? I sure hope robots actually have dicks. Nishishi! Miu: Besides, that idiot gave me an idea for new functions that I can install for you... Kokichi: Oh my... I guess that even if he didn't have a dick before, he's going to have one now. Nishishi! But the Ultimate Inventor ignores the joke and takes the Ultimate Robot with her. Gonta: Um...If everyone get to leave, can Gonta leave too? Gonta wants to search for bugs. Kaede: Can't we just go search for bugs together? Tsumugi: Ew! Bugs! Gonta: DO YOU HATE BUGS?! Tsumugi: N-no, of course not! I just... think that as an expert, you should investigate them alone. Kokichi: Hmm... He's easy to manipulate and maybe there are some bugs that could make the game "more interesting"... Kokichi: Gonta, wait! I would love you to teach me about bugs! The Ultimate Supreme Leader runs up to the Ultimate Entomologist and leaves with him. Ryoma: Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving too. I want to be alone. Kaede: What? Why? Rantaro: Is it because you believe you have more chances to survive when no potential traitor is around you? Ryoma: No. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I wouldn't mind being a victim. I don't have a reason to live anyway. Kaito: Don't talk like that! What about your tennis career?! Ryoma: I'm bored of it. Anyway, if you guys will suspect me or will simply want to move the game forward, feel free to kill me. As a loner, I'll be an easy target. Having said such sad words, the Ultimate Tennis Player walks away. Kaede: Guys, no more splitting up! Korekiyo: Hmm, a group of mysterious Maki and devoted to serve humanity Kirumi, a group that could teach me Angie's culture, a group of a bond between a human and a robot, a group with manipulative individual, and a group of a person with no meaning in life. They all sound interesting. But in the end, I choose to stay with the largest group. After all, the more people, the more beauty of human beings I'll get to witness. Kaito: Yep, you're definitely creepy. Rantaro: I guess I can stay too. It's safer in a group than alone...at least when you control the group. Thus, I suggest we should sleep together. We should also have at least two or three people who would watch us in the night. After all, at night we'll be easy targets. But don't worry, we can switch after some hours, so that everyone will get to sleep. Kaede: Good idea, Rantaro! We should now think where we can sleep. Statistics: Order of dying: #Jin Kirigiri #Kurokuma #Great Gozu #Daisaku Bandai #Miaya Gekkogahara #Haiji Towa #Monaca Towa Survival ranking: #Every survivor so far #Monaca Towa #Haiji Towa #Miaya Gekkogahara #Daisaku Bandai #Great Gozu #Kurokuma #Jin Kirigiri Kill Count: *Chisa Yukizome: 1 (Monaca Towa) *Great Gozu: 1 (Kurokuma) *Kyosuke Munakata: 2 (Miaya Gekkogahara, Haiji Towa) + 1 indirectly (Daisaku Bandai) *Monokuma: 2 (Jin Kirigiri, Great Gozu) Trivia: *Jin Kirigiri died first, just like in DR1. *Miaya Gekkogahara was revealed to be a part of Class 77-A in this version. *V3 class was revealed to be Class 79th in this version. *Kanon Nakajima, Komaru Naegi and Yuta Asahina were revealed (albeit indirectly) to be Reserve Course students in this version. *The groups formed in Chapter 1 are: **DR1: ***Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ogami and Yuta Asahina ***Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa ***Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada and Teruteru Hanamura ***Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki ***Hiroko Hagakure and Yasuhiro Hagakure ***Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, with Chisa Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata chasing after them ***Kanon Nakajima and Leon Kuwata ***Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada ***Kohichi Kizakura, Komaru Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono **SDR2: ***Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai ***Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda ***Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Natsumi Kzuryu and Peko Pekoyama ***Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind ***Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki and Sato ***Kazuichi Soda **DRAE: ***Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon and Nagisa Shingetsu **DR3 Future: ***Ryota Mitarai and Ultimate Imposter, with Kazuo Tengan following them ***Seiko Kimura, with Ruruka Andoh and Sohnosuke Izayoi chasing after her **DR3 Despair: ***Student Council **NDRV3: ***Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno and Tenko Chabashira ***Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi Oma ***K1-B0 and Miu Iruma ***Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami, Shuichi Saihara and Tsumugi Shirogane ***Kirumi Tojo and Maki Harukawa ***Ryoma Hoshi Category:Blog posts